


Noche de Oportunidades

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Bar SolidS, Fluff, Hay una mención de Tsu y Dai, Historia Nro50 para este bello fandom, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance, Viñeta, yey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Cualquier oportunidad es buena para celebrar el amor.





	Noche de Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi historia Nro 50 para este super fandom en el que me he divertido inmenso escribiendo!!
> 
> Esta pequeñita historia viene de mi lista de pendientes, que justo ideé mientras esperaba ansiosa la salida de I Am A Bartender. Hace dos días se celebró el día de mi profesión y pensé que podría regalarme algo super cursi de esta parejita que tanto amo~ trabajando de lleno en esto por fin. 
> 
> 50 historias parece poco, pero para mi es bastante... Más por todos los momentos que he pasado al idear y escribir con esfuerzo y cariño cada una de estas historias. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**.**

**.**

Es mitad de semana, el bar cierra temprano y lo más jóvenes se retiran antes de lo acostumbrado (Tsubasa a estudiar para sus exámenes de la universidad y Dai por síntomas de resfriado) dejando a los mayores ocupándose del orden y la limpieza, como luego de cada jornada diaria.

El silencio entre los dos es cómodo, salvo por los ruidos ligeros de su quehacer, y mientras están en ello el tiempo se les va en un pestañeo. Shiki se ocupa de la barra, una vez organizó sus cosas, y cuando la imagen del bar se atraviesa en su mirar se detiene para detallarla… El lugar es pequeño, pero exótico; también tranquilo y muy íntimo, el resultado de un trabajo en equipo fenomenal. Shiki le debe mucho a los demás, su apoyo y su constancia es indispensable para él, especialmente a Rikka quien fue el que lo incentivó (sin decir ni una sola palabra, fue su presencia la que lo hizo decidirse) a tomar la oportunidad de abrir y administrar su propio bar.

_“Si es contigo, sé que puedo hacerlo… Podemos hacerlo juntos”_ fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios aquel jueves por la noche en el que se reunió con Rikka, precisamente en el modesto bar que frecuentaban en esa época.

Han pasado unos pocos años y lo que han logrado juntos (adicionándose Tsubasa y Dai poco después) está muy lejos de sus planes de un inicio, es realmente satisfactorio y Shiki no puede evitar sonreír al pensar en ello.

Y cuando está por dejar en su lugar cierta botella de alcohol, una vez reanudó sus tareas, la sostiene en sus manos un poco más, pensativo, dando después un vistazo al interior encontrando a Rikka enfocado en lo suyo… Entonces, el foco de su mente se ilumina con una idea.

Porque cualquier oportunidad es buena para celebrar el amor.

Un rato más tarde Rikka aparece, anunciando todo listo por su parte, y Shiki lo recibe con un par de copas preparadas sobre la barra. La mirada de Rikka viaja hacia él, algo curioso por el detalle inesperado, y Shiki lo invita a sentarse.

-¿_Between the Sheets_?- es una clara afirmación de parte de Rikka una vez toma asiento, reconociendo la bebida de inmediato.

-Como ya nos representa a los dos.-

Sentados lado a lado en la barra, en su ahora solitario bar que transmite un ambiente ameno, luego del choque de sus copas (brindan por ese instante, brindan por un momento más juntos) ambos saborean entre sorbos pequeños el fuerte alcohol que los ha acompañado en tantas ocasiones inolvidables. No dicen mucho, se ven durante todo el día después de todo, pero esta vez se siente más especial… Porque sólo son ellos dos luego de un día de trabajo agotador y además ha pasado un tiempo desde que se complacieron con un rato así.

Y al terminar sus bebidas, tomándose su tiempo, Shiki nota oportunamente el control remoto del sonido a su alcance (muchas cosas están de su lado en esa noche) y no lo piensa mucho para encender la música. Antes de que Rikka pueda hacer un comentario al respecto, siendo tomado desprevenido nuevamente, Shiki sostiene su mano y lo arrastra más allá, donde lo abraza para mecerse al compás de la suave y envolvente [melodía](https://youtu.be/WfYgbFBFe1E) que ahora los acompaña.

-¿Planeaste esto…?- Rikka finalmente indaga, cómodo en su posición, en un tono bajo y placentero, sonriente y complacido.

-La verdad no, sólo aproveché la oportunidad que se presentó.- es la simple respuesta que Shiki le da, satisfecho por su iniciativa.

Hay una risita de parte de Rikka, dulce y encantadora, que vibra sobre su pecho y llena aún más de calor el corazón de Shiki, llevándolo a fortalecer el agarre en el cuerpo que sostiene con tanto amor… Como quiere hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

-Rikka…- Shiki susurra, saboreando ese hermoso nombre junto al alcohol que permanece en su paladar, y se toma unos segundos más para continuar- Casémonos.- y deja salir sin titubear, cerca del oído contrario.

No hay una respuesta inmediata, sus pies se detienen y Rikka se separa con lentitud apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Shiki. Se miran por un breve momento, rosa y violeta se unen en armonía, y los pequeños labios de Rikka se separan…

-No puedo esperar por ello…-

Shiki sonríe, sabe que no es tan deslumbrante como el gesto que su amado le dedica, y con lentitud toma de su hombro la mano de Rikka llevándola a sus labios… Cierra los ojos y besa en silencio la sortija brillante que este luce con orgullo, el soporte de una promesa ya hecha.

En ese instante, perdido en las memorias de tal inolvidable acontecimiento, Shiki recuerda las recomendaciones de Tsubasa (algo grande, bastante romántico) para llevar a cabo lo que ya había decidido y los comentarios más sencillos de Dai. Al final las cosas salieron muy diferentes de lo que Shiki ideó, incluso de las palabras de los más jóvenes en su apoyo, pero no estuvo nada mal… Logró hacer su propuesta, siendo extremadamente directo cabe destacar, y obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

Y al abrir los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con quien se había adueñado de su corazón, Shiki confirma una vez más sus sentimientos. Decide no hablar más y se apodera esta vez de los labios que no se cansa de besar.

El día fue largo y agotador, pero su noche podía prolongarse un poco más.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~ y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia 
> 
> Espero poder continuar trayendo historias para ellos!! el cumpleaños de Rikka es pronto y ya tengo en mente algo super chevere para conmemorarlo. 
> 
> ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo~!


End file.
